M4A1
M4A1 – amerykański karabin automatyczny występujący w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Dodatkowo miał pojawić się w Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare M4A1 w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare tak naprawdę przypomina karabin Colt AR-15A3. Jego cechy to ciężka szesnastocalowa lufa, chwyt i tłumik płomieni od karabinu M16A1, składana kolba czteropozycyjna od karabinu M4, łoże KAC RAS i muszka bez uchwytu do montażu bagnetu. Kampania W kampanii M4A1 występuje w pięciu różnych wersjach: * zwykłe M4A1 wyposażone w celownik kolimatorowy Tasco, przedni chwyt i celownik laserowy AN/PEQ2. * M4A1 z tłumikiem, który jest tak samo wyposażony, co zwykłe M4A1, z tą różnicą, że ma dodatkowo zamontowany tłumik. * M4A1 Grenadier wyposażony w granatnik M203, celownik laserowy AN/PEQ2 i celownik holograficzny EOTech 552. * M4A1 SOPMOD mający podobne wyposażenie, co Grenadier, tyle, że ma zamontowany tłumik i celownik kolimatorowy Sure Shot zamiast celownika holograficznego. * Nieużywany M4A1 SOPMOD posiadający te same modyfikacje jak wariant wyżej, z tym wyjątkiem, że ma standardowe mechaniczne przyrządy celownicze. Gracz otrzymuje M4A1 po raz pierwszy w misji "Zaciemnienie" (wariant SOPMOD). Po wpisaniu komendy give all podczas misji "Ultimatum" (w wersji PC) można otrzymać wariant SOPMOD bez celownika kolimatorowego (posiada mechaniczne przyrządy celownicze). Wariant SOPMOD jest używany przez SAS w misjach "Zaciemnienie", "Kryjówka", "Ultimatum", "Wszyscy na miejscu" i "Nie można walczyć w Sali Wojennej". Wariant Grenadier jest używany przez wielu żołnierzy w misjach "Bagno", "Świnia bojowa" i "Szok i zdumienie". Kapitan Price zawsze używa zmodyfikowane M4A1 (wariant z tłumikiem, SOPMOD i Grenadier) we wszystkich misjach SAS (wyjątkami są misje "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" i "Jeden strzał"). W kampanii nie występuje M4A1 nie mający żadnych zamontowanych dodatków. Tyczy się to także karabinu G36C. Multiplayer W multiplayerze karabin M4A1 posiada zamontowaną dodatkowo chwyt taktyczny, która jest integralną częścią broni (nie jest traktowana jako dodatek). Karabin ten można zmodyfikować o celownik kolimatorowy, celownik ACOG, granatnik M203 oraz tłumik dźwięku. M4A1 we właściwych rękach może być doskonała bronią zadającą umiarkowane obrażenia i posiadającą stosunkowo mały odrzut. Jednak podczas celowania karabin bardzo się kołysze, co utrudnia walkę na dużych dystansach. Ma to za zadanie balansować broń, ponieważ M4A1 w becie był bardzo przesadzony, gdyż nie kołysał się podczas mierzenia. M4A1 korzysta z tej samej amunicji, co M16A4 i G36C. Karabin M4A1 jest jedną z najczęściej używanych broni w multiplayerze na wszystkich platformach. Tak jak jest napisane wyżej, M4A1 nie jest skuteczne na dużych odległościach z powodu kołysania się. Jest idealne na małe odległości dzięki dużej szybkostrzelności. Pewne celowanie czyni tą broń idealną do strzelania z biodra. Podwójny strzał to dobry wybór, gdyż broń ma niski odrzut i obrażenia, jednak zwiększa to zużycie amunicji. Innym dobrym atutem do tej broni jest Moc obalająca, który czyni tą broń śmiercionośną na każdym dystansie. Niskie obrażenia są nagradzane wysoką szybkostrzelnością, a niski odrzut pozwala na celne strzelanie długimi seriami na małym i średnim dystansie. Dzięki tym cechom można używać atutu Bandolier, warto też zainstalować celownik optyczny oraz tłumik. Dodatki * Granatnik * Celownik laserowy * Tłumik * Celownik ACOG Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M4A1 powrócił w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, jednak jego wygląd uległ modernizacji. Posiada, jak większość broni w grze piaskową kolorystykę oraz inne głębsze zmiany, takie jak zastąpienie chwytu transportowego i standardowej muszki składaną muszką PRI oraz składaną szczerbinką ARMS #40L), nowy system szyn typu SIR wraz z nakładkami koloru piaskowego oraz kolbę LE w kolorze piaskowym lub inne dodatki Kampania Gracz otrzymuje M4A1 po raz pierwszy w misji "S.J.C.D." (gdzie jest pierwszą bronią, jaką otrzymuje gracz w tej grze), w której przechodzi szkolenie. Karabin ten jest używany przez Rangerów, Task Force 141. Jest też jedną z broni użytych podczas masakry na Międzynarodowym Lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa. We właściwych rękach M4A1 może być bardzo śmiercionośną bronią dzięki dużej szybkostrzelności, małemu odrzutowi i dobrej celności. Jednak karabin bardzo się kołysze, co utrudnia celowanie. Na średnich-dużych dystansach najlepiej strzelać krótką serią. Unikalna wersja SOPMOD tej broni jest używana tylko w misjach "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj" i "Gułag". Wersja ta posiada celownik kolimatorowy, tłumik i granatnik M203. W tej pierwszej misji karabin później utraci swój tłumik. Występuje też karabin M4A1 z zainstalowanym celownikiem zbliżeniowym ACOG oraz granatnikiem M203, choć pojawia się rzadko. Można tą wersję pozyskać w misjach "Gniazdo szerszeni", "Z własnej woli" i "Ewentualność" od poległych towarzyszy. W Muzeum można znaleźć wersję M4A1 z tłumikiem. Multiplayer W multiplayerze M4A1 jest jednym z pierwszych karabinów szturmowych, odblokowywany po osiągnięciu 4-go poziomu w momencie gdy gra oddaje do dyspozycji użytkownika system Stwórz klasę. Jest bardzo podobny do ACR, różni się tylko większą szybkostrzelnością i minimalnie większym odrzutem. Można powiedzieć, że jest to ACR strzelający szybciej o 50 strz./min. i mający większy odrzut. Dzięki większej szybkostrzelności M4A1 bardziej się nadaje do walki na małych dystansach, szczególnie z atutem Moc obalająca. Dobrym pomysłem może być używane atutów Padlinożerca i Jednoosobowa armia wraz z M4A1, gdyż ma duży stopień zużycia amunicji spowodowany szybkostrzelnością. Mimo większego od ACR odrzutu karabin M4A1 jest bardzo łatwo opanować i mogą z niego korzystać zarówno bardziej jak i mniej doświadczeni gracze. Choć broń ma stosunkowo mały odrzut, zaleca się strzelanie seriami na ekstremalnie dużych dystansach, ale na małych-średnich można sobie pozwolić na dłuższe. Obrażenia M4A1 są małe, więc warto używać perka Moc obalająca, gdyż dzięki niemu będzie można zabić przeciwnika czterema strzałami nawet na dużych dystansach. Nie warto natomiast używać tego perka w trybie Hardcore, gdyż broń będzie potrzebować jednego strzału na zabicie na małych-średnich dystansach i dwóch na dużych. Dodatki * Granatnik M203 * Strzelba * Celownik laserowy * Celownik holograficzny * Tłumik * Czujnik pulsu * Celownik ACOG * Termiczny * FMJ * Powiększone magazynki Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Karabin M4A1 występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized w dwóch wersjach. Pierwsza to M4 Carbine strzelająca seriami trzystrzałowymi, a druga to M4A1 strzelająca ogniem seryjnym. M4 Carbine i M4A1 posiadają taką samą szybkostrzelność, ale M4A1 ma większą siłę ognia. Jednakże nawet z możliwością strzelania ogniem seryjnym jest jednym z najwolniejszych karabinów w grze. M4A1 posiada prawie takie same wyposażenie, co ten z konsolowej i komputerowej wersji Call of Duty 4. Posiada tą samą animację przeładowania i występuje wyłącznie z celownikiem laserowym i uchwytem, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończą. Po pierwsze, broń zadaje większe obrażenia niż odpowiednik z Call of Duty 4, potrafi zabić jednym strzałem w klatkę piersiową na każdym dystansie. Po drugie, ma wyższą szybkostrzelność i tak jak wszystkie bronie z Modern Warfare: Mobilized praktycznie nie ma odrzutu podczas patrzenia przez przyrządy. Kampania W kampanii M4A1 jest bronią startową w kilku ostatnich misjach kampanii amerykańskiej i pośrodku kampanii brytyjskiej. Ponieważ ma dużą szybkostrzelność i dostaje się tylko 120 naboi na starcie, amunicja kończy się jeszcze przed zakończeniem etapu. Pojawia się tylko jeden raz w kampanii amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej, co czyni tę broń niezwykle rzadką. Multiplayer W trybie multiplayer M4A1 jest pierwszą odblokowywaną bronią dla koalicji przy dokonanych 50 zabójstwach. Z powodu dużej szybkostrzelności i niskiego odrzutu jest faworyzowany przez większość graczy. Brak amunicji zapasowej nie jest problemem, gdyż większość graczy ginie zanim wykorzysta połowę magazynka. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 M4A1 powrócił w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Otrzymał nowy wygląd - matowe, czarne wykończenie, żółty dzyndzel ułatwiający odciągnięcie zamka do tyłu, zmienione ucho zawieszenia (kółeczko pomiędzy prowadnicą kolby a korpusem broni), kolbę Magpul MOE, wstawkę podwyższającą szyny na korpusie, prosty magazynek z magpulem i lekko zmodyfikowane, składane przyrządy celownicze. Tak jak w poprzednich częściach, przedni chwyt pistoletowy jest zamontowany domyślnie. Z przedpremierowych gameplay'ów broń nosiła nazwę "M4". Kampania M4A1 to pierwsza broń używana w kampanii, będąca bronią Frosta na starcie misji "Czarny wtorek". Jest również bronią startową w misjach "Goalpost", "Żelazna dama", "Zwrot do nadawcy", "Do króliczej nory" i "W proch się obrócisz". Można go również znaleźć w misji "Persona Non Grata" z celownikiem holograficznym. Multiplayer M4A1 jest jednym z pierwszych karabinów szturmowych, odblokowywany po osiągnięciu 4-go poziomu w momencie, gdy gra oddaje do dyspozycji użytkownika system Stwórz klasę. Posiada mały odrzut i wysoką szybkostrzelność. Obrażenia na niskim dystansie są duże, na dużym małe, więc M4A1 jest bardzie odpowiedni na małe odległości. Z powodu szybkiego zabijania w porównaniu do innych karabinów automatycznych oraz krótkiego czasu przeładowania, M4A1 jest idealny do agresywnego stylu gry. Stalker jest przydatny w sytuacjach okrążania przeciwników na średnich-małych dystansach i szybkiego sprawdzania terenu podczas celowania. M4A1 posiada minimalnie większy odrzut niż w poprzednich grach, ale zmniejszenie odrzutu nie jest potrzebne w walkach na dużych dystansach, dzięki temu można miejsce na ulepszenia przeznaczyć na bardziej użyteczne opcje, takie jak dodatki czy skupienie. Przyrządy mechaniczne nie są zbyt wygodne, więc warto zainstalować celownik optyczny. Dodatki * Celownik laserowy - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 2 * Tłumik - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 5 * Granatnik M203 - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 8 * Celownik ACOG - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 11 * Czujnik pulsu - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 14 * Celownik holograficzny - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 17 * Strzelba podwieszana - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 20 * Celownik hybrydowy - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 23 * Powiększone magazynki - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 26 * Termiczny - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 29 Biegłości * Odrzut - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 4 * Uderzenie - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 9 * Dodatki - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 12 * Skupienie - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 16 * Oddech - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 22 * Stabilność - odblokowywany na Poziomie Broni 28 Call of Duty: Ghosts Karabin ten miał pojawić się także w tej odsłonie, o czym świadczą materiały z powstania gry, jednak z nieznanych przyczyn deweloper wycofał się z tego pomysłu. Prawdopodobnie broń służyła tylko do testów rąk oraz działania broni w grze. Call of Duty: Mobile M4A1 powraca w Call of Duty: Mobile pod nazwą M4 jako pierwsza odblokowywana przez gracza broń. Na uwagę zasługuje to, że to z nią zaczynamy szkolenie wprowadzające. Cechuje się średnim odrzutem oraz obrażeniami, co czyni go dobrą bronią dla świeżych graczy. Można do niego dołączyć różne dodatki, od celowników po uchwyty. W porównaniu do poprzednich odsłon gry wyróżnia się on zmienionymi przyrządami celowniczymi oraz tym, że jest wizualnie dłuższy. Dźwięk broni jest podobny do tego z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Na pierwszych poziomach najczęściej można natknąć się na M4 wyposażone w celowniki kolimatorowe, ponieważ są odblokowywane jako pierwsze. Sprawiają one wrażenie zmniejszonego kołysania się broni na boki podczas celowania. Dodaje on statystykom broni 6 punktów do skuteczności oraz 5 do zasięgu. Celownik holograficzny, pomimo podobnych właściwości jest rzadziej widziany w rozgrywce. Jego większa kropka niektórym graczom utrudnia zadanie zamiast je ułatwiać, a ponadto posiada on o 1 punkt gorsze statystyki od kolimatora. Od tych dwóch różni się celownik taktyczny do karabinów szturmowych. Jest najdroższy, ale za to jako jedyny zapewnia powiększenie optyczne. Prawdopodobnie jest odpowiednikiem celownika ACOG z głównej serii gier. Co ciekawe, nie różni się statystykami od kolimatora, lecz bardziej doświadczeni gracze czasem go używają, by mieć większą skuteczność w starciu ze snajperami. Do M4 poza celownikami można też dodać inne ulepszenia. Jednym z nich jest kolba, której zaletą jest większa mobilność broni (dodaje do statystyk 10 punktów), co pozwala się szybciej poruszać z bronią podczas celowania. Stosowane przez dynamicznych graczy. Celownik laserowy, który jest dołączany do boku broni wytwarza wiązkę lasera, która trafia tam, gdzie celuje gracz. Daje to większą celność strzałów z biodra oraz 10 punktów do skuteczności. Ergonomiczny uchwyt, chociaż nie dodaje nic do statystyk karabinu, to pozwala na szybsze przycelowanie. Może być to kluczowe w przypadku dynamicznej gry, jeśli gracz w ustawieniach wybrał automatyczne strzelanie. Podobnym do niego jest uchwyt przedni. Jego działanie polega na zmniejszeniu odrzutu po wystrzale, co zwiększa praktyczną celność. Dodaje także +10 pkt do skuteczności. FMJ, czyli pociski pełnopłaszczowe oprócz dodania 10 punktów do statystyki obrażeń sprawiają, że kule lepiej penetrują różne przeszkody. O ile w głównej serii gry mogło być to skuteczne, to w Mobile rzadko jest stosowane ze względu na odmienną mechanikę strzelania. Następnym dodatkiem jest tłumik. Sprawi on, że podczas strzelania gracz nie zostanie zlokalizowany na minimapie przeciwnika. Wadą jednak jest to, że zmniejszy on o 10 statystyki zasięgu broni, co może być problematyczne. Ostatnimi dodatkami są: szybki magazynek oraz powiększone magazynki. Oba są bardzo lubiane przez graczy. M4 jest lubianym przez graczy karabinem ze względu na statystyki pozwalające na skuteczne granie zarówno na niskich, jak i wysokich poziomach. Do broni można dołączyć max. 3 dodatki. Dodatki * Red Dot Sight (odblokowywane na drugim poziomie broni) * Suppressor (3 poziom) * Foregrip (3 poziom) * Extended Mag (4 poziom) * Quickdraw (5 poziom) * Laser Sight (6 poziom) * Holographic Sight (6 poziom) * Stock (7 poziom) * FMJ (8 poziom) * Fast Mag (9 poziom) * Tactical Scope (10 poziom) Galeria M4A1_CoDM_Menu.png|M4 w menu "Stwórz klasę M4A1_CODM.png|Prezentacja karabinu M4A1_Celownik-CODM.png|Przyrządy celownicze M4 M4A1_Trzymany_CODM.png|Żołnierz trzymający M4 M4_model_CoDMobile.png|Model M4A1 Ciekawostki Ogólne * Kiedy ma się ustawioną odpowiednio dużą czułość myszki i zacznie się poruszać w prawą stronę, można zobaczyć, że w M4A1 brakuje szyny po drugiej stronie łoża. Taki błąd w modelowaniu występuje w celu oszczędności pamięci i miejsca; * Przełącznik trybu ognia jest ustawiony na półautomat, mimo że broń może strzelać ogniem seryjnym. * Prawa strona worldmodelu M4A1 wygląda tak samo jak lewa strona, co oznacza, że broń nie posiada okienka wyrzutu łusek, popychacza zamka, piramidki chroniącej strzelca przed wyrzucanymi łuskami oraz przycisku zwalniającego magazynek. Worldmodel M16A4 również posiada taki sam styl modelowania. * Ikonki M4A1 w multiplayerze Call of Duty 4 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 są takie same, mimo, że bronie z tychże gier pod względem wyglądu bardzo różnią się od siebie. * M4A1 zawsze występuje z zamontowaną rączką taktyczną, chyba że zostanie zamontowany granatnik, strzelba podlufowa lub FMJ. * M4A1, wraz z AK-47, P90, RPG-7, M16A4, Dragunow, Desert Eagle, USP .45, Javelin, Stinger i Barrett .50cal są broniami, które pojawiły się we wszystkich grach z serii Modern Warfare. * W każdej grze, w której się pojawia wygląda inaczej. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * W dolnej części szkieletu broni można się dopatrzeć napisu "BLUE4". Oznaczenie "BLUE4" jest nawiązaniem do BluFor, przeciwieństwa OpFor, które stosują siły NATO. Występują również oznaczenia "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine", niezależnie od frakcji, po której walczy gracz. Te same oznaczenia występują również na karabinie M16A4. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition na Wii, w multiplayerze broń określana jest jako M4 Carbine, a w kampanii M4A1. Takie nazewnictwo występuje również w wersji PC. * Numer seryjny M4A1 to "L141583". * M4A1 używa tego samego dźwięku strzału, co M16A4. * Wersja karabinu M4A1 SOPMOD posiada taką samą ikonkę, co wersja Grenadier. * Po zastąpieniu celownika mechanicznego innym celownikiem usuwana jest przednia muszka wraz z rurką gazową. W rzeczywistości broń funkcjonowałaby jak broń powtarzalna - strzelec musiałby za każdym razem odciągać zamek po każdym strzale. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Na emblemacie przyznawanym za 500 zabić strzałem w głowę z M4A1 nazywa tą broń M4 Carbine zamiast M4A1. * Rączka taktyczna M4A1 znika po zamontowaniu dodatku FMJ, jednak lewa ręka wciąż jest ułożona tak, jakby trzymała tą rączkę. * M4A1 i M16A4 posiadają takie same animacje przeładowania. * M4A1 posiada taśmę przylepioną do magazynka, która występuje również w karabinach M16A4, TAR-21 i FAL. * M4A1 i M16A4 mają taki sam dźwięk strzału, ale w multiplayerze M4A1 wykorzystuje swój własny dźwięk strzału. * Istnieje sposób na zachowanie M4A1 SOPMOD w misji "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj". Przed odpaleniem ładunków podłożonych przy ciałach Ultranacjonalistów należy wymienić M4A1 z bronią upuszczoną przez przeciwnika. Po odpaleniu ładunków wystarczy tylko wrócić do miejsca, gdzie zostawiło się M4A1 i podnieść karabin. Ta metoda działa także dla karabinu SCAR-H z tłumikiem i lunetą termowizyjną. * Tak jak ACR i AK-47, M4A1 z zamontowanym granatnikiem określany jest jako "Grenadier". * Na ikonie w Stwórz klasę broń nie posiada rączki taktycznej. * W misji "Muzeum" M4A1 z tłumikiem ma nietypową ikonkę, przedstawiającą wersję M4A1 z tłumikiem, której gracz nie mógł używać w kampanii Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * W kampanii nie występuje M4A1 z wyłącznie zainstalowanym celownikiem kolimatorowym/optycznym - zawsze występuje w konfiguracji z innym dodatkiem. * Podobnie do M16A4 broń nie wymaga atutu Szybkie ręce z powodu szybkiego przeładowywania broni. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Na zwiastunie "Tango Down" wyraźnie widać, że M4A1 podczas animacji przeładowywania nie posiada przedniego chwytu pistoletowego, mimo to lewa ręka jest ułożona tak, jakby trzymała ten chwyt. To przeoczenie może tłumaczyć fakt, że model nie został dokończony, a trailer powstał jeszcze przed wydarzeniem Call of Duty XP. * Model M4A1 we wczesnych fazach produkcji gry pochodził z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Obecny model M4A1 posiada ten sam styl modelowania, co modele z poprzednich części, ale posiada dodatkowo popychacz zamka. * W MW3 podczas intra będzie można zobaczyć Makarowa trzymającego M4 z Modern Warfare 2. Galeria Wideo COD4_TDM_on_backlot_w|Gameplay z karabinem M4A1 (COD4:MW) CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE 2 QUARRY M4A1 TDM " I HATE MY TEAM-MATES " - Richeeee|Gameplay z karabinem M4A1 (COD:MW2) Mw3DominationM4A1GameplayHD1080p|Gameplay z karabinem M4A1 (COD:MW3) de:M4A1 en:M4A1 ru:M4A1 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Mobile Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare